


Not as Expected

by Stayteume



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stayteume/pseuds/Stayteume
Summary: Basically an iksan bros fanfic, maybe I will age them up later. English is not my first language so I apologize for grammatical error and I'm actually new to writing.
Relationships: Park Jeongwoo/So Junghwan
Kudos: 8





	1. introduction

As expected that the Iksan bros will enrolled at the same school, YG Music and Art Academy. The two of them are bestfriend from birth but have opposite attitude.

Park Jeongwoo: 17 years old, heir of PrK (modelling company), a rough and rude boy, secondary gender is not reveal yet. (don’t tell the others but he’s actually pure)

So Junghwan: 17 years old, heir of SOUX (Electronic device company), a polite and basically your dream son in law, an alpha.

They will enrolled at YG Music and Art Academy. They don’t live in the dorms because they will be living in the same house that was bought by both parents’. Other character will be reveal later on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Son, you will enrolled to YG university"

"Ok"

"With Junghwan and you will live with him"

"Ok"

"We bought you a house"

"Ok"

"You will taking Vocal course " 

"Ok" 

"you're adopted"

"OK wait WHAT"

"nah just a joke and you need to change that attitude of yours"

And that's how Jeongwoo end up at the entrance of Korea most hardest university to enroll, YG University. Along with his childhood friend, Junghwan, who already presented as an alpha. He's kinda disappointed though that his friend will enroll a different course which is performance while his is vocal.  
Oh hello, this is the the narrator that will show you how these two met.

*flashback time*

"Jeonmin-ah your baby is so cute! ≧∇≦" 

"What the heck are you talking about, Jaesoo-ah, the baby is still in my tummy"

"I think your son will be like his brother, Jeonwoo, a handsome and tough alpha. But even so if he's an omega that will also be fine right?"

"If you're asking me then yes I'm fine with it but I'm not sure with my husband. He's actually wants our family only full with alpha. "

"but aren't you an omega? " 

"You must've forgot that we're forced to be married. But he decided to force me on having another baby because he can't accept that the oldest son is gay. "

"Ah that ******" 

"Oi watch that mouth of yours. You're having your first child here"  
At the park's home

"I want a divorce" 

"then divorce, I found a much better wife who is an alpha. Leave this house you pathetic *****"

"Why the heck would I leave. This house is under my name, I bought it and it's MINE!"

"B****, do I look like I care and by the way you can take that f***** with you. I don't want some germs stuck at my baby"

After that some security guards started to take Jeonmin out along with her belongings that were already packed. Without a place to stay, she decided to call her loyal best friend. 

"Jaesoo *sobs* can you pick me up"

"Huh why wait are you crying? wait I'll arrive in a sec."  
Fast forward

"What happened?"

"He kicked me out of my own house"

"You do know that you own a big company, right"

""B****, I called you to comfort me, not to roast me"

"Just saying, and by the way, you can stay here until my baby is born, okay?"

"No No I will just but another house tommorow"

"You're pregnant, woman. And also when will your water break?"

"um Now?"  
After giving birth to the baby(Jeongwoo)

"OH MY GOSH What should you name him?"

"I'll just keep it similar with his brother"

"How about Jeongwoo?"

"Sure but since you named my son I'll be helping you name your son"

"Yea yea by the way welcome to the cruel world, Park Jeongwoo"

End of Flashback 

"Hyung we need to go now"

"Okay we'll meet later at the entrance okay"

"sure"

Then they began to part their ways. 

Jeongwoo pov  
As I enter a room full of people, I proceed to find a seat. While I was minding my own business, a guy beside me started to greet me.

"Hello! You must be new right. Nice to meet you, the name's Bang Yedam, a beta"

"Park Jeongwoo, I guess a beta"

"Ahhh a late bloomer right. Don't worry you will find out soon"

"No I'm not. I'm a beta"

"Yeah sure, and by the way I'm 20"

"18"

"Call me hyung. We can befriends and we have an evaluation at the end of this month so be prepared. By the way the class ended"

(yes Im lazy-author-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I think I will make Jeongwoo a normal student while junghwan is more polite. I can only post until 5 March because I have school and I attend a boarding school. I'll try my best to keep writing in this mean time.


	3. Chapter 3

Yedam pov 

"Hey Jeongwoo want to meet my friends"

"Nope"

"Come on, they're nice okay"

"Nope. I already interacted with too many people for today"

"But it's only me?"

"I have another friend"

"You have a friend? I'm surprised someone like you have that much friend. "

"You know what I'm going home"

"Okay okay I'm sorry. "

So I brought him to the cafeteria to meet my friends. 

"So these are my friends, this is hyunsuk hyung and he's the oldest, the one beside him is jihoon hyung hyunsuk hyung's boyfriend, that is Yoshi hyung he's Japanese, that is Junkyu hyung he's mashiho hyung's boyfriend but mashiho hyung will come later because he's in performance course, that is Jaehyuk hyung, that is Asahi hyung, and there's one more but he's also in performance course like mashiho hyung. Hyunsuk hyung and mashiho hyung are omegas but they've already been claimed. Junkyu hyung, Yoshi hyung and the other friend, Doyoung are betas. Jihoon hyung and Jaehyuk hyung are alphas and I think that's all. Guys this is Jeongwoo. "

"Ah a annyeong?"

I can't believe he became another person with stranger but a brat to me. 

"anyways, Doyoung and mashiho hyung will arrive anytime now right? Jeongwoo you should also call your friend to come over"

"k"

"MASHI!!!!!! " Junkyu 

"and this is mashiho hyung and Doyoung, my mate. He's one year older than you. Hyung, Doyoung this is Jeongwoo "

"nice to meet you Jeongwoo, we also have a new friend. Guys this is Junghwan "

"Ah hyung there you are"

"you guys know each other?"

"Yeah heavy childhood friend and I'll live with him until we're graduate "

"hello! My name is So Junghwan, nice to meet you"

"what's your secondary gender if I may ask"

"No no it's fine actually. I'm an alpha"

Am I the only one that thought it was Jeongwoo's boyfriend? They're literally cuddling with each other right now. Junghwan had Jeongwoo on his lap while hugging him on the waist and snuggling his head between Jeongwoo's nape, definitely friends thing to do.

"Junghwan ah let's go home we need to unpack our things"

"OK hyung. Thank you for having us for today"

"bye Junghwan ah, bye jeongwoo"

Now that they're gone....... 

"I bet 100 bucks that those two will be together " I bet

"No they won't" junkyu

"We'll see.. "

At Jeongwoo and Junghwan's house  
Junghwan pov

"Hyung~ I'm hungry. Can we have burger?  
(｡･ω･｡) I'm making that face to plead my precious hyung

"no Hwannie it's not healthy for you. I'll cook some pasta for tonight. Now continue unpack your things"

"Please hyung" I'm trying my best to make puppy eyes if this not going to work I don't know what else. 

"Fine but no burgers but I'll buy you some doughnuts "

"Thank you hyung! " I kissed his nape. Why did I do that, I don't know. I just love Jeongwoo hyung's scent it's smell like lavender with some rose. And we're actually have been doing this since junior high. I will clinging with Jeongwoo hyung until he smell completely like me. I'm actually the one that begged my parents to let me live under the same roof as Jeongwoo hyung. I decided to only have one king sized bed so that I can cuddle with my Jeongwoo hyung every night. I pleaded him to live in the same room with me and he just agreed because we all know that Jeongwoo hyung can't resist my cuteness, right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos  
> ≧∇≦


End file.
